Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to displaying processed information layered on a panoramic image. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for generating a visualization of the panoramic image and layering the processed information relating to recognized products onto the panoramic image.
Description of the Background Art
A planogram is a visual representation of products in a retail environment. For example, a planogram may describe where in the retail environment and in what quantity products should be located. Such planograms are known to be effective tools for increasing sales, managing inventory and otherwise ensuring that the desired quantity and sizes of an item are placed to optimize profits or other parameters. However, presentation and maintenance of adequate levels of stock on shelves, racks and display stands is a labor-intensive effort, thereby making enforcement of planograms difficult. The location and quantity of products in retail stores can be manually tracked by a user.
Analyzing stock on shelves, racks and displays is made even more difficult when stock is present on a shelf, rack or display in the wrong location. Even with a detailed planogram, manual tracking might not catch those errors. Previous attempts at recognizing products using image processing have deficiencies. The large amounts of information being presented to a user can be overwhelming and might still not catch any stocking errors.